


Another Timeline

by Shouko



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shouko/pseuds/Shouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is in love with Frisk, and Frisk is in love with Sans? Simple right? Wrong. There's a demonic killer (Chara) in Frisk's head, not to mention Frisk is the number one most killable person in the Underground. Sans loses and gains her again and again, through a multitude of timelines as they figure out their feelings.<br/>-Male and Female Frisk >=D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Timeline

**Chapter 1: Bonetroussle**

* * *

 

"H u m a n." Sans approached Frisk from behind. Frisk's heart began pounding in his chest, he slowly turned around- gripping his toy knife just in case he needed to protect himself. "Don't you know how to greet a new pal?" Sans asked seemingly rhetorically. The statement clearly threw Frisk for a loop because he blinked then cocked his head in confusion. Sans extended a bony hand, after a few moments Frisk warily took it. 

_BLAAAAAAAAARP._

     "Heh. The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick." Sans laughed at his own lame joke. Sans observed Frisk putting the toy knife he was gripping back in his pocket. That was good. He might not have to kill him. "You're a human right? I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." He said, putting his hands in his pockets. Frisk didn't respond, which sort of unnerved Sans so he decided to keep talking to fill up the silence "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now but.... y'know.. I don't really care about capturing anybody." 

 

    Frisk let out a small smile at that last statement, it was a bit amusing how much of a slacker this guy was at what Frisk guessed was his job. "Now my brother, Papyrus, he's a human hunting FANATIC." Sans continued, upon having a reaction from Frisk he was fueled to keep talking. Hey, actually I think that's him over there." Sans moved to peer behind Frisk. Frisk quickly moved out of the way and stood behind Sans, they were nearly the same height- Sans was simply a little taller.

   Sans looked back at the human and chuckled at his reaction. Sans put his hand on the man's shoulder who flinched, "Here, I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy." He said to Frisk. "That?" Frisk finally spoke, pointing to the gate. "It's... safe?" Frisk asked quietly.

   "Yeah," Sans answered nonchalantly, "Go right through. Bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." the two walked slowly through the gate. Sans observed as Frisk silently took his good old time walking- every once in a while he looked back at Sans. Sans simply widened his mouth into a grin every time the man looked back.  _They are certainly a quiet human... they looks too scared to be much of a threat but fear is a problem in itself. Especially if they are too scared to go through the sparing process and kill someone because it's easier. What gender is this kid anyways- I can't tell. I think a girl.... she looks very effeminate. But she.. or he.. doesn't exactly act like a girl._

     Finally the human made it across the bridge. "Quick," Sans said as Papyrus closed in, "Behind that conveniently shaped lamp!" The human obeyed and stood behind it. Eventually after a few tries he positioned himself so you couldn't see him from behind the lamp.

    That entire day Sans ended up accompanying him from puzzle after puzzle. He watched on as the man was attacked and continually spared every monster he came into. Sans noticed that a few times Frisk thought about it. When he was getting worn out he would pat his pocket, where his toy knife was. At those moments Sans face became stony, preparing for another homicidal maniac. But Frisk always endured, amusingly ending up making a few friends along the way.

   When Frisk arrived at Snowdin he was tired and worn out, Sans could tell. He looked up at the Inn and began to walk in. Sans intercepted him quickly, fearing that the man wouldn't last another fight. "Hey, kiddo." Sans said. Frisk nearly jumped out of his skin but upon seeing it was only Sans he waved, walking closer to Sans and Sans walked closer to him. "Follow me. That Inn will cost you a _skele-ton_ of money. Considering you're not from here I'm gonna go ahead and say you don't have it." 

   Frisk let out a small, "hah", a short laugh of sorts. Sans led him to his home which he shared with his brother. Normally, he'd just kill the human and get it over with. Sans was just so sick and tired of that. If the human escaped and fought other people, every time they died everything started over from the beginning. Sans had to hear the exact same things again and again until he wanted to shoot himself. If he fought them, the battle was long, drawn out and futile. The human, out of nowhere just knew all of his attacks and how to dodge them. They even looked bored doing it, as if they were just going through some routine they'd done a hundred times already. Besides, he made a promise to the woman behind the door. How could he break a promise to someone who sincerely liked bad jokes.

    "This is it. It's late and you look tired, why don't you go to sleep." Sans gestured at the couch. The human clearly didn't have the strength for suspicion, he crashed on the couch and thanked Sans in a small voice. Sans went upstairs to get some bedding. By the time he came back down the human was asleep. Sans tenderly put a pillow under his head then laid a light blanket over him. 

     When Sans woke up in the morning he felt a warmth on his side. He opened his eyes and there was the human, cuddling up to him. The human had not only confiscated Sans' blanket but also took every blanket that was in the home and wrapped himself up in them. Sans had to laugh at the man's struggle to get warm- he'd actually forgotten that humans get cold and very very easily at that. Sans tried to gingerly get out of bed so as not to wake his guest but Frisk woke up anyways.  _Light sleeper, huh?_

     "It was cold, and I didn't think you got cold. I mean you're not.. um... alive." Frisk explained himself, in a sleepily low voice.

     "I'm not?" Sans smirked, humans were so human-centric. 

     "No?" Frisk looked at him as though he might be mentally retarded, "You're just a skeleton."

      "That mean's I'm not alive? That's pretty offensive kiddo. I'm just as alive as you are." Sans grinned at Frisk who turned a dark red.

 

    Sans let Frisk borrow clothes from his closet to keep warm. The man still seemed very cold, so Sans would have to go out and get the kid some better gear. They walked down to the kitchen where Papyrus was standing triumphantly.

    "SANS." Papyrus said. "YOU WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT GUESS WHAT I HAVE MADE FOR OUR BREAKFAST TODAY!"

     The guess wasn't necessary, Papyrus made Spaghetti for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner and dessert. "I dunno Papy, is it... spaghetti?" Sans pretended to guess.

      "CORRECT BROTHER!" Papyrus still hadn't noticed the human who was sitting very close to Sans. Sans guessed he was both cold and afraid of Papyrus. It was funny, considering Papyrus wouldn't hurt a fly.

     "Hey Papyrus look at this." Sans nodded towards the human.

      "YES THAT IS A FINE JACKET THAT HUMAN IN WEARING." Papyrus said, turning to fix three plates of spaghetti. He suddenly dropped the entire pot of spaghetti. "HUMAN!?!?!?!" He realized outloud. "SANS THERE IS A HUMAN IN HERE WEARING YOUR JACKET!"

     "Indeed. Don't worry, the kid is okay. Might as well keep them around, it'll prevent you from every being-" Sans smirked.

      "NO DON'T DO IT"

      " _bonely_ "

     Papyrus screamed loudly. "SANS FIRST I DROP MY SPAGHETTI AND NOW YOU ARE MAKING TERRIBLE PUNS! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!" Papyrus stomped off to his room. Sans simply cracked up, and when he looked at the human he was laughing too. A genuine laugh and a genuine smile.

       "Don't worry about the spaghetti kid. It was inedible anyways. We can stop by Grillby's." Sans said. Frisk shook his head no and got up, opening the refrigerator. Sans lifted his eyebrows "What are you doing there pal? Making food?" Frisk turned and nodded eagerly. It took him an hour, but Frisk made breakfast sandwiches. He made five and stacked them all on one plate. He then went to Sans and stared at him.

    "Kiddo, you're gonna have to start talking. If you go around staring at people they just might _jump out of their skin._ " Sans said because no time was a bad time for a pun.

    "You can't eat." Frisk said simply.

     "Why is that?"

     "Because..... you don't have a stomach."

     "Man kid, you're on a roll today with assuming things about me. I can eat just fine." Sans took a sandwich off the tray and started to eat it just to prove his point. Frisk looked absolutely flabbergasted when Sans swallowed.

    "Tasty." Sans said, highly amused by Frisk's utter shell shock.

    "You don't have taste buds." 

     "You've got a lot to learn." Sans took his sandwich to the couch and began eating it. He heard Frisk run upstairs. He could hear only Papyrus' part of the conversation.

     "HELLO HUMAN. WHAT? YOU'VE BROUGHT ME A SANDWICH? I AM NOT SURE ABOUT THIS. OKAY I WILL TRY IT. WOWIE THIS IS TASTY, IT'S JUST LIKE SPAGHETTI. WHAT DO YOU MEANT THAT JUST BECAUSE IT'S TASTY IT ISN'T SPAGHETTI RELATED? EVERYTHING TASTY MUST BE RELATED TO SPAGHETTI!"

    Frisk came back down and sat on the couch with Sans, eating his sandwich. "Hey, I'll see you later kid." Sans stood, Frisk stood as well- his face a picture of disappointment. Sans felt a tug at his heart, somehow he felt like he should stay with the kid. "I gotta go to work and make sure no humans get in here." Sans winked at Frisk. Frisk didn't take the joke well, his face turned from sadness to fear. "Frisk- it was-" before Sans could finish Frisk had run out.

  _Fuck. As per typical, I can't do a single fucking thing right. Kid probably hates me. But I wouldn't blame the kiddo, I've hated me for a long time now._ Sans sighed, he went upstairs to change and went to work. It was rather uneventful. It went the same as usual, there were no humans, Sans slacked off and Papyrus yelled. Nothing new.

    For the next few days Frisk never came back. Sans' depression escalated during that time. He had scared away the human with a joke. The guy or girl was probably dead by now, and no matter how hard Sans looked he couldn't find Frisk anywhere. He'd lost someone that could possibly help him understand all the timeline anomalies. Sans would kill for a person to understand him, and know what he went through.

     One day, as he was sitting at home absently watching tv Papyrus came in grumbling. "What is it?" Sans asked.

    "I TRIED TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN BUT THEY KEPT RUNNING AWAY. BUT NOW I HAVE A NEW COOL FRIEND SO IT IS OKAY. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HANGING OUT LATER TODAY. BUT NOW UNDYNE WANTS TO MEET. WHAT WILL I SAY!?" Papyrus complained.

   "The human!?" Sans exclaimed, all that time he'd thought Frisk was dead. He then cleared his throat, annoyed at the fact he actually cared about it. "Hanging out, where?" Sans asked in the most casual way he could.

   "AT MY FAVORITE PLACE.... HERE! YOU WILL HAVE TO LEAVE THOUGH BECAUSE THE HUMAN HAS EXPRESSED RESERVATIONS ABOUT SEEING YOU." Papyrus said, breaking Sans' heart. He didn't know why he felt so bad, why he wanted to cry. It was just some human he'd only known for half a day. Even so... Sans was still hurt. He felt like the scum of the earth, driving away someone as nice and harmless as Frisk was. Sometimes he was envious of Papyrus, he was so... unjaded. Sans obliged and left, but found himself loitering outside the house.

 _What the hell are you doing Sans._ Sans paced back and forth outside of his home. For the past half an hour he'd been listening in on what Papyrus and Frisk talked about, and even took a few peeks. _Why are you stalking some kid. Why does this matter._

   Even though Sans thought that he didn't stop. He observed the whole forty five minutes Frisk was there. Finally, as Frisk seemed to be about to leave Sans became disgusted with himself. He grew a pair and walked in the house. It was his own home why should he stay outside? Frisk wouldn't meet Sans' eyes, he simply averted them to the ground when Sans walked in. "Staying at the inn?" Sans asked coldly- he didn't mean to come off as such but he did. Frisk nodded. "How are you paying for that?" Sans asked. Frisk cleared his throat and in his usually unused voice he said, "I'm training at Grillby's to wait on people." He said. Sans found himself annoyed that Frisk didn't use waiter or waitress to self identify.

   "Thank you." Frisk took off Sans' jacket and tried to hand it to him. Sans scoffed, he ignored the offer and began walking away. "Sans!" Frisk said loudly (for him at least) and grabbed Sans arm while he was walking. Frisk wasn't ready for Sans' strength and fell over- knocking Sans down in the process. Frisk and Sans bumped head's on the way down. Frisk groaned gently, laying on top of Sans.

   "Hey, hey kiddo are you okay?" Sans asked quickly, concerned that he may of given Frisk a concussion with his skull. Frisk sat up on Sans lap and rubbed his head. A huge bump was now on it- and pulsing rapidly. The kid tried to get up and walk it off but fell over in the process. Sans housed Frisk again, for the first two nights he made Frisk a bed on the couch but Frisk always moved up to Sans' bed so after that Sans just stopped. It took Frisk about five days to heal up and be back to normal. After that he began adventuring in the day but at night came back to Sans' home.

   Sans and Frisk were cuddled up in bed one night when Frisk murmured, "Do you have anybody special?" 

   Sans was taken off guard then said, "I only have you and Papy kid." Then much to Sans' surprise the kid's face turned a bright shade of red. Did the kid have some sort of juvenile crush on him? Sans shook the thought off, it was impossible.

   "Frisk." Frisk said in a whisper. 

    Sans immediately understood. It was the kid's name. "Well Frisk, we both have work in the morning so better get some shut eye." Sans closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep. Without warning Frisk's hand was on his crotch, Sans' freaked and jumped out of bed. "Hey, hey kiddo what are you doing there?"

   "I wanted to know if you had one... but you don't." Frisk answered simply.

    "Frisk, girls can't do that. Somebody might take advantage of you." Sans calmed down, crawling back in bed with Frisk. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close. They'd been sleeping like that for a while. Sans enjoyed Frisk's warmth, and Frisk in general. Sometimes he thought about asking Frisk how old he was. Too young for the immoral thoughts that Sans sometimes had while laying in bed with him. That was for sure. But Sans couldn't help it, especially times like now where Frisk had so innocently grabbed his crotch. Where a humans penis would be, swarmed with blue magic. Sans was disgusted with himself.

    "Then I guess it's good I'm not one." Frisk answered plainly, Sans looked at him and nearly choked on air. All this time he'd been fantasizing about Frisk as a girl, but he was a boy? First having silly thoughts like taking Frisk out on dates, then immoral thoughts like having sexual encounters with Frisk and now he was a male!?

  Sans cleared his throat, "Um, then I think we should go shop for you a bed."

   Frisk's face fell, he slowly closed the space between he and Sans- wrapping his arms tightly around the skeleton. Sans tried to break out if it, now feeling increasingly awkward about Frisk's closeness to him. "Kid, how old are you?" Sans asked, figuring he might as well now since he was just now figuring everything important about Frisk out.

   "Old enough." Frisk whispered, giving Sans a look.

    "For what?" Sans asked, his voice cracking.

     "For you." Frisk answered blatantly.

 

 

 


End file.
